


Letters to John

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Pining Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of letters Sherlock wrote for John after he married Mary and moved out of 221B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to John

_Dear John,_

I don’t often write letters. It’s so much easier to email. But emails can be so easily deleted or forgotten about. However, I never intend to send these letters. Perhaps this is just to prove to myself that I have far too much time on my hands these days?

How are you, John? Is married life suiting you well? How’s the baby? Of course I know the answers to all these questions. You’re fine and you shouldn’t be because I’m not with you. I don’t see you nearly as much as I need to. You said we’d still do all the things we used to. I’ve already solved three cases without you. I didn’t ask you to help because I knew you would be too busy, or too tired. Do you see much of ~~Gavin~~ ~~Graham~~ Greg Lestrade these days? I had to help him out with a case a couple of weeks ago. It was an easy one really. A fairly straightforward murder. Normally I don’t bother with such dull cases but I needed something to do. The wall has at least three dozen more bullet holes in it than it did before you moved out. Mrs Hudson keeps threatening to throw me out if I don’t ‘respect the flat’ but I don’t believe she would do that for one moment. If she did, I don’t think it would be difficult to find a better tenant than me.

_From your friend, Sherlock Holmes_

* * *

_Dear John,_

I was going to get rid of your chair but I just moved it closer to mine and I am now using it as a footstool. I solved a case. I wish you’d been there. I’ll send you the details if you want to write it up on your blog.

Were you hit badly by the snow? I don’t normally ask such trivial questions but apparently the weather is important to most people. Mrs Hudson slipped on ice and hurt her back so now I’m the one making _her_ tea. She’s should be up and about soon.

_From Sherlock Holmes_

* * *

_Dear John,_

I found one of your old toothbrushes in the bathroom. Judging by its state, you used it seventeen times before you lost it. It cost £3.99 originally. Do you want it back? I’m sure you don’t because you have one of those expensive ones that Mary bought you for Christmas but I thought I’d ask.

Mycroft came over today and we played Monopoly which was a very bad idea. I asked him how Bubble was and he said that he was fine. Bubble is Mycroft’s goldfish that swims around in a little bowl in his office. I thought he’d appreciate that particular Christmas gift. I reminded him not to overfeed the thing otherwise it would end up like him. He left the flat at that point.

_Sherlock._

* * *

_Dear John,_

Your daughter is very beautiful. I didn’t tell you that when you came to visit. She has the same hair colour as you before you started to turn grey. I know you don’t like me pointing that out. Mary and I talked about it the last time I called on the phone.

I am doing fine. Mrs Hudson is trying out one of those online dating sites for old people. No success yet but Pete, age 68, is looking very promising. He’s a fan of fishing and vintage cars.

_From Sherlock_

* * *

_Dear John,_

I just got over a bout of flu. Mrs Hudson provided lots of tea and a lot of useless health advice. I wish I’d had you here. I need my doctor back.

_Sherlock_

* * *

_Dear John,_

It has been too long since we solved a case together. I read some of your old cases on your blog. You don’t post entries very much. I suppose you don’t need your blog anymore. You’ve got family.

_Sherlock_

* * *

_Dear John,_

We don’t talk as much as we should do. There’s a hole and I can’t find anything to fill it. It’s perfectly John Watson shaped and nobody else can fit in there. I want you to come back. I thought I knew what loneliness was. I was wrong.

_Sherlock_

* * *

_Dear John,_

I miss you.

_Sherlock_


End file.
